


You Are The Light (To The Dark Side Of Me)

by LiNafied



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNafied/pseuds/LiNafied
Summary: She doesn't understand what it was about Irene captivated her so.Just that she did and Wendy could not look away.And she'd do anything to have her.





	1. One Shot, Two Shots

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something here with this fantasy genre, a sort of step away and step out from my comfort zone. I hope you'll like it as much as you like the rest of my written works and that you'll enjoy yourself while you're reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Taken inspiration from various fandoms such as Blade, True Blood, The Hollows, Vampire Diaries and also Criminal Minds for their mindblowing cases. 

“Another one?”

 

Wendy looked at the letter detachedly, one hand grazing the dazed feeder in front of her. The girl, chosen for her beauty and moderately healthy blood content, now seemed like trash on the ground, Wendy’s appetite completely chased away by the news delivered to her. Beside her, Joy was lounging, long legs stretched across the sofa and one hand absentmindedly caressing her own hip, before trailing up the curve of her waist seductively.

 

“You didn't think the government would’ve let you run around draining feeders dry, did you?”

 

Wendy pushed the feeder away with less than gentle care and stood up from her seat, her fingers curling into a delicate fist, crumpling the paper carelessly. 

 

“I’d have thought after the last debacle that was my Companion, the Council would’ve had enough sense to just let me be.”

 

The sun filtered through darkened windows, a muted light flitting across Wendy’s form. From Joy’s position, she could almost make out the faded scar across Wendy’s neck, a souvenir from the last Companion who had Wendy wrapped around her finger. 

 

(Clearly a time that still affected Wendy dearly, considering her reaction to the letter.)

 

Pale fingers brushing away invisible lint from her dark clothing, Joy regarded the ball of paper in Wendy’s hand with interest. With a swift moment, she moved from the couch to Wendy’s side, her surprise attack rendering Wendy momentarily dazed. Taking advantage of the shorter woman’s distracted state, Joy plucked the letter from her hands easily, a lazy eye roving down the contents of the page. 

 

“Seems simple enough...”

 

And trailed off when she saw the addendum at the bottom. 

 

Wendy snatched the letter away and folded it neatly. 

 

“See my problem?”

 

Joy shook her eye, the red, bolded ENGAGED of Wendy’s chosen Companion permanently attached to the back of her eyelids. 

 

“Who did you piss off this time, Your Royal Highness?”

 

Wendy snorted. 

 

“When am I  _ not _ pissing someone off should be your question.”

 

Joy cackled loudly and shook her head, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. 

 

“That’s true. The youngest of the esteemed royal family seemed to be more of a troublemaker than anything.”

 

Wendy rolled her eyes and one hand pulling in Joy roughly. 

“Whatever. I’m bored of this and I sent my feeder away for nothing.”

 

In an instant, Joy’s eyes turned hooded, a wide smile gracing her lips. 

 

“Oh and I suppose I’ll do in a pinch?”

 

Wendy’s fingers trailed up her arm and the older woman whispered softly against her skin, sending a shiver down Joy’s spine. 

 

“I’ve never heard you complain.”

 

Joy purred in response, already backing Wendy up against the wall.

 

“And I’m not about to start.”

 

Their lips met with fervor, Joy growling low when Wendy’s fangs cut nicked at her tongue. A cool tongue soothed it, though not gently and yet not too rough either, as their escapades all seem to be. 

 

The letter, previously a concern of Wendy’s, fluttered to the ground, forgotten as both of them lost themselves in each other. 

 

*

 

(And there it laid innocently, its twin causing two hearts to break across the city.)

 

*

 

Irene eyed the letter on the table as though it had personally killed her family members, her cat, her dog and her neighbour. Beside her, Tiffany had her face buried in one hand and the other holding Irene’s wrist tightly, the engagement ring on her ring finger cutting into Irene’s skin. 

 

Following the silence that had plagued their house since the letter arrived, Tiffany spoke up softly, tears lacing every syllable with a kiss, despair spilling from rose coloured lips. 

 

“I thought they would leave you alone. After-”

 

Irene turned her head and buried her nose into the length of Tiffany’s neck, taking in the scent that had always calmed her down. 

 

It was no different now as each breath she took calm the anger that burned deep in her chest, amongst the buried wreck that was her heart, a ship held afloat by Tiffany’s love. 

 

“We’ve always known that no one is safe from the Council.”

 

Her fingers found the ring on Tiffany’s hand, the cold diamond pressing against skin and anchoring her to a reality that was about to fade away. Tiffany shifted slightly to accommodate her new position, an armour for two against a world set against them. Their eyes found the letter on the table again, a threat that was no less gone despite the purity of white that was symbolised by their government. 

 

“I guess our happily ever after won’t be coming through then.”

 

Tiffany’s voice cracked at the last word, eyes shining with unshed tears and the image of their future crumbling down before her eyes. 

 

Irene did not answer; she has not told a lie to Tiffany before and she will not start now, not when they were both armed with the knowledge of being human in a Fae’s world. 

 

(The mandatory Companion classes came to mind, where a stern faced vampire would lead every session, always with the reminder that they were all merely food, the lowest on a totem pole that would crush them at the slightest sign of rebellion. 

 

_ Be meek, be humble, be prey.  _

 

The tagline never left Irene, even years after, even after-)

 

She turned her face again, pressing her lips to the back of Tiffany’s ear, curling into the older woman’s warmth. She tried to absorb what little she could, savouring heat and love like a wanderer in the desert, stocking up for a thirst to come in the future. 

 

*

 

_ Irene BAE, _

 

_ With great honour, you’ve been CHOSEN to be the COMPANION of the youngest member of our esteemed Royal Family of the Seventh Branch, Wendy SON.  _

 

_ With this letter, we have enclosed the details of your engagement as well as the required starting date of your Companion training as well as your newly interred position in a new agency.  _

 

_ Please follow the instructions or swift action will be taken.  _

 

_ Please note that for the duration of your engagement, your family will be properly compensated as a reward for your service to your esteemed royals.  _

 

_ Sincerely, _

 

_ Councilwoman Im.  _

 

*

 

“So...”

 

Wendy looked up, staring at Seulgi who was currently draped over the partition of her desk, looking every inch like the model she embodies. Raising an eyebrow, Wendy questioned Seulgi wordlessly, her fingers stilling over her keyboard. Seulgi smiled innocently, her pointed ears, peeking out slightly from behind her tousled hair, twitching and giving her anticipation away. 

 

“I heard we’re getting a new detective today.”

 

Wendy’s other eyebrow joined its twin at her hairline, her mouth pursing in annoyance. 

 

“And how did you hear that?”

 

(She was going to  _ murder _ Joy, pull her little succubi bones from her nostril and-)

 

Seulgi continued speaking, completely ignoring Wendy’s question as well as disturbing her nightmarish fantasy. 

 

“And I heard it was because of  _ your _ royal ass.”

 

Wendy sighed and pinched her nose bridge, her desire to bury Joy six feet under renewed with fervor. Speaking through gritted teeth, Wendy gave Seulgi a glare, once again lamenting her colleagues’ immunity towards her royal status. 

 

(Gone were the days they used to stutter in her presence. 

 

Save someone’s life  _ once _ and suddenly you’re best friends.)

 

“I don’t know how you heard that but it’s really none of your business.”

 

Seulgi grinned, revealing a row of perfect pearly whites, her left canine glinting sharply against fluorescent lights. 

 

“I don’t know. I mean, I caught a glimpse of the new girl and she’s- Well-”

 

Yeri’s voice cut through what would have been a predatory remark from the older (constantly hungry) woman, the youngest of their crime fighting team walking (floating) towards them with a lazy trudge. 

 

“What she means was that we could hardly believe she was human. She’s insanely beautiful.”

 

Despite her reservations about the Companion, Yeri’s words caught Wendy’s interest. 

 

(So she was a little shallow. 

 

Sue her.)

 

“When did you guys see her?”

 

Seulgi raised an arm and exclaimed dramatically.

 

“With my elf eyes of course!”

 

Wendy’s right eye twitched. 

 

“Stop quoting Lord of The Rings. Legolas, you are not.”

 

What would have been argument was stifled by Yeri, the young witch unamused by their antics. 

 

“We saw her when we passed by BoA’s office earlier. Seems like she was getting read in on her responsibilities and all.”

 

Seulgi nodded. 

 

“A human on the team. That’s gonna be fun.”

 

“What’s going to be fun?”

 

Joy placed her bag on the table next to Seulgi’s, the black haired woman giving her a look. Seulgi shrugged, accepting Joy’s incoming kiss easily, passing on her lifestream as easily as two people sharing a blunt. Yeri rolled her eyes at the display, raising a finger when Joy made a move towards her. 

 

“Don’t you get enough from  _ both _ Wendy and Seulgi?”

 

Joy smiled, all teeth and no mirth, looking every bit the dangerous predator she was. 

 

“You know how we are, I can  _ never _ get enough.”

 

The implications were clear behind her sentence. As always, Yeri seemed unaffected, the witch shaking her head and sending off a blue spark as a warning, frizzing Joy’s hair momentarily. Not one to be deterred by the show of magic, Joy ran her fingers through her hair and pressed up against Seulgi, Michelangelo sculpted pieces coming to life in front of Wendy. 

 

“What is going to be fun again?”

 

Seulgi turned her head, her nose brushing past Joy’s lips. 

 

“New girl in BoA’s room.”

 

Joy raised an eyebrow and looked at Wendy. 

 

“Oh, your Companion!”

 

Wendy let out another sigh and returned to her work, resigning herself to be the topic of her friends’ gossip today. 

 

*

 

“And that about sums up your job scope. Any questions?”

 

Irene shook her head, reminding herself to lower her eyes the moment they flickered up to BoA’s slitted ones, mentally berating herself with the repeated words at the training academy. Her fingers, void of her engagement ring, were folded neatly on her lap, one foot tucked under the other, a textbook submissive poise that was drilled into her day after day.

 

(You must present yourself with poise and grace.

 

Speak only when spoken to.

 

Be prepared to serve your liege in any way.

 

Should you rebel, we know where all your loved ones live.)

 

Her boss cleared her throat lightly and yet Irene kept her head down, her eyes blinking rapidly to keep the image of a bloodied, torn Tiffany from the back of her eyelids. 

 

(Not real.

 

Be perfect and it will never be real.)

 

“It’s alright to speak your mind with me. I hope you know that.”

 

Irene’s head snapped up at the comment, her mouth dropping open and eyes widening at the kind words. She stared at the older woman for a moment, eyeing the gentle smile on her lips and the dimple etched into one cheek before dropping her eyes to her hands again, her words coming out carefully and slowly. 

 

“I do not have any questions, Miss Kwon.”

 

Despite BoA’s words, Irene kept the image of Tiffany in her mind, her desire outweighing her instinctive need to trust the woman in front of her. 

 

(She had no friends here. 

 

She could trust no one here.)

 

The dark haired woman let out a breath before standing up, her fingers reaching out to tap Irene’s shoulder. Resisting the urge to flinch, Irene took the unspoken command easily, following BoA out of the room, maintaining the required four steps behind her superior. 

 

(Remember. 

 

Remember.

 

_ Remember _ .)

 

“I’ll be introducing you to the rest of the team.”

 

Irene nodded, even though BoA could not see her. 

 

“And I’d like it if you introduced yourself.”

 

Taken by surprise once again, Irene raised her head to see BoA looking expectantly at her, that gentle smile playing on her lips like before. Furrowing her eyebrows, Irene opened her mouth to speak before her teeth clacked shut once again, the image of Tiffany holding the sarcastic comment at the back of her throat. BoA’s smile dropped slightly but nonetheless, the head of the department soldiered on, gently encouraging Irene to speak. 

 

“Look, I know what they told you at the training center. But I promise you, nothing is going to happen to your loved ones if you speak your mind. In fact, with how our job goes, it’s practically required.”

 

Irene let out a breath, the tension easing slightly from her shoulders. 

 

(She really does want to trust her boss.)

 

“Are you sure?”

 

The question was delivered quietly, soft enough for BoA to mistake it as a passing wind. But Irene could see the smile blooming on BoA’s face like a flower in the midst of a garden, gentle petals lit by the sun and almost as warm.

 

“Of course! I’ll give you my word.”

 

Irene nodded stiffly, deciding to take BoA at face value. 

 

(Only because she wanted to do a good job.)

 

“Come on, we’ll meet the team.”

 

BoA started walking again, leaving Irene to follow behind her. 

 

(Four steps, eyes lowered, head down.

 

Even though BoA had said Tiffany would be safe, Irene doesn’t want to push it.)

 

*

 

“And here’s the team!”

 

BoA’s voice rang out loudly enough to surprise them all, Joy leaping away from Seulgi as though she had been shocked while the elf knocked her chin on the partition. Wendy ducked, Yeri’s electric bolt flying past her head by a hair’s breadth and hitting the window, yet another crack to join the various destruction caused by Yeri’s trigger happy finger. They rushed to compose themselves before their boss came to view, Wendy brushing her hair hurriedly with her fingers before turning towards BoA with a smile.

 

Her smile turned into a black hole, as her mouth decided to lose all muscle focus and head towards the ground at the sight of the woman trailing behind BoA. 

 

Though the vision was blocked slightly by Yeri, Wendy had no problem tracing the woman’s face with her eyes shamelessly, taking in the rose coloured lips and the slope of her jaw, to the cut of her cheekbone that brought sculptures used to praise the gods to shame. Her neck, pale white and smooth, hid the sinew of muscles, drawing down to delicate shoulders, now tense with the attention being paid to her. 

 

Her scent, pure, clean,  _ innocent _ had Wendy’s mouth salivating, the thought of being able to sink her teeth in and drink from such perfection exacting a reaction from her long dead heart. 

 

And more than anything, Wendy was mesmerised by the brunette’s eyes, beautiful in ways poets would wax on about, stars hidden behind a veil of dark and kept behind eyelashes that hid gifts and the fire of anger-

 

_ Anger _ ?

 

Wendy pulled herself out of her stupor to meet with  _ Irene _ with full attention and realised the woman was glaring at her, her wrath wafting off her in waves, so strong even Seulgi had to draw back for a minute. Confused, Wendy turned towards Joy, the succubus equally as confused at the hostility the human was currently displaying. 

 

(Wendy doesn’t understand.)

 

BoA started speaking again, drawing Wendy’s eyes back to the commanding presence. In a flash, the hostility was reigned in, Irene the picture of composure and poise. 

 

Still a little whiplashed by the display, Wendy struggled to keep up with BoA, even as her eyes kept sliding back towards Irene. 

 

(More than anything, Wendy’s confusion was more towards her visceral reaction towards Irene. 

 

She doesn’t understand how or why Irene captivated her so. 

 

Just that she did.

 

And now Wendy could barely swallow down desire to have her then and there.)

 

“And here’s our new teammate.”

 

Wendy clapped politely, having missed most of BoA’s speech, her body tilting forward slightly on her chair in anticipation. From the corner of her eyes, she could see Joy pulling herself up to full height while Seulgi leaned in with interest.

 

( _ Mine _ .)

 

BoA looked expectantly behind her, Irene taking a timid step forward. Her lips parted and Wendy’s ears were blessed with the sound of heaven’s gates open, as though the choir of the heavenly choir descending down with the timbre of Irene’s low voice. 

 

(Just how much more captivating could this woman get?

 

Seulgi was right, was Irene really human?)

 

“Hello. I’m Irene Bae. Please treat me kindly.” 

 

She lowered her head into a bow before standing back at attention, her eyes once again shooting lasers at Wendy before turning away. 

 

Joy spoke up first, sultry and dark as she sauntered forwards.

 

“Of course, I look forward to it. I’m Joy.”

 

Seulgi followed after, tall and confident even as she tried to meet Irene’s eyes.

 

“My name is Seulgi, hope to work well together!”

 

Yeri spoke up lazily, waving a hand from her position at the back of the group.

 

“Yeri. What’s up?”

 

Irene looked only at Yeri, a small smile on her lips, possibly at the stature of the witch and her non threatening demeanour, before she jolted and looked away, silent words escaping from plump lips. 

 

(Berating herself?

 

A prayer?

 

Whatever it was, Wendy wanted it against her skin, burning like a brand.)

 

She cleared her throat and raised a hand, the confusion rearing again when Irene flinched away. 

 

“And I’m Wendy, pleased to meet you.”

 

BoA, as observant as ever, spoke up quickly, clapping her hands once to draw attention back to herself.

 

“Irene had just transferred over from Kangta’s county so she’s familiar with the ropes. Just help her along with any additional rules that their domain do not have, alright?”

 

A chorus of agreement rang out before they dispersed, all heeding the silent command BoA had given that flew over Irene’s head. The shorter woman then turned towards Irene, her voice too low for even Wendy to catch, last words to the new team member, before she clasped her hand on the brunette’s shoulder. 

 

Wendy felt a jolt in her chest.

 

( _ Mine _ .)

 

*

 

When BoA left, it was all she could do not to break down and cry. 

 

Instead, she drew in the anger that had been present the entire time she stood there, having laid eyes on her  _ liege _ and stalked over to the desk BoA had designated for her. Without meeting anyone’s eye, though she could feel eyes on her, Irene methodically started sorting out her things, pens in the holder by the corner, a notebook by the lamp, her laptop in the middle and the  _ box _ .

 

(No personal effects.

 

Nothing to give herself away.

 

Nothing to make it easier for people to-

 

She swallowed down the thought of red tainting white.)

 

Irene looked at the box and prodded at it, gathering her courage to go over to Wendy and get the ceremony over with. 

 

Her  _ branding _ ceremony.

 

For as long as the engagement lasted, Irene was to wear Wendy’s brand like cattle, to signify her ownership.

 

(Like a throwaway toy.

 

A slave.)

 

“Oh, you brought it.”

 

She looked up to find Wendy standing there, purple eyes taking her in like the predator she was, hair billowing softly in a windless room. She gulped down her words and lowered her eyes, lifting the box and presenting it to Wendy. 

 

“Here.” 

 

She noticed her hands trembling and she gripped the box even more tightly, willing them to stop shaking. 

 

(She was not afraid.

 

She was not  _ afraid _ .)

 

Wendy took it gingerly and shrugged awkwardly, head tilting towards empty meeting room by the hallway. 

 

“We could do it there?”

 

She merely nodded, waiting for Wendy to lead the way, four steps behind and hands folded in front of her as she was trained. Halfway, she looked up and met with Seulgi’s eyes, the young woman smiling at her before looking back down, joining the rest of the team who were looking but not looking, listening but not listening, even though they all knew what was about to happen. 

 

As her foot passed the doorway, Irene could hear the door to her old life closing, a loud crack in her mind cutting off Tiffany from her. 

 

The lock turned.

 

(She will be safe. 

 

She  _ is _ safe.)

 

*

 

Wendy knew there were words to this ceremony, some ancient mumbo jumbo to make it more mysterious and official.

 

All that knowledge were now escaping her at the thought of what was to come, her desire combined with the potent smell of Irene’s fear causing her fangs to pop out unbidden. 

 

“You ready?”

 

Irene’s eyes darted towards her fangs before she nodded, fists clenched tightly against the material of her shirt. Nodding, Wendy opened the box and took out the vial, pressing her thumb and finger against it lightly. The glass proved little resistance and gave way easily, the powdered substance settling over Wendy like fresh snow on a winter’s morning. Her vision darkened as her pupils dilated, her fangs now elongating to an uncomfortable length.

 

_ Soon. _

 

Wendy turned her gaze towards Irene, zeroing on the steady  _ thump thump thump _ at her neck, where the carotid artery sat beneath moon kissed skin. She lowered her voice and moved forward slowly, talking softly to not frighten Irene. 

 

“I’m going to have to ask you to remove a few buttons. Your collar is in the way.

 

Inhaling deeply, Wendy took another step towards Irene, not missing the slight shuffle back the other woman tried to play off while she unbuttoned the first three buttons, revealing more soft skin beneath the black silk shirt. Irene looked away as Wendy drew closer, Wendy noting that it was the position she had seen once during training. 

 

(Her last companion was never this obedient. 

 

Then again, her last companion was sent to assassinate her.

 

She can’t really complain.)

 

“I want you to breathe in three times. And on your third breath, hold it. This  _ will  _ hurt.”

 

She waited for Irene to nod before going closer. By now, their stomachs were touching and Wendy could feel every swell and curve hidden away by Irene’s clothes. Heat pooled at her stomach and her mouth started to salivate in anticipation of what was to come, gathering what little of her resolve to put her hand gently on the other side of Irene’s neck, fingers cradling her gently to avoid any accidents. On Irene’s second breath, Wendy pressed her face to the side of Irene’s neck, listening to thundering pulse intently. 

 

And on Irene’s third breath, Wendy bit down. 

 

Her fangs sank in easily and blood pooled in her mouth. She lapped at it like a thirsty man at an oasis, drinking her fill with gusto. She could feel the fear mingle at the back of her throat before it was chased away by pleasure, a common reaction in all the humans she had bitten. On her second pull, Irene’s hips rocked up into hers, the scent of her arousal heavy in the room as Wendy met her rhythm easily. 

 

(Sex and blood.

 

Wendy’s only two pleasures in life.)

 

Underneath her hand, Irene was already feverishly warm, her gasp coming out in short intervals, her fingers curling around Wendy’s biceps instead of her shirt. Irene pulled her in closer, the grinding now fast even as Wendy slowed down her intake, somehow no longer about the bonding and about  _ this _ . 

 

Irene came with a soft cry, a mewl that had Wendy weak at her knees and the taste on her tongue was honeyed and sweet, a taste that Wendy wanted to chase over and over again, even as the vampire stumbled over the edge herself. 

 

But she knew she had to stop, or she’d drain Irene dry. 

 

Regretfully, she pulled away slowly, lingering enough to run her tongue over the pinpricks her fangs had made. The holes faded from view and slowly, the brand formed, a red cursive W where the bite had been. 

 

Wendy took another step back and opened her mouth to speak, head clearing enough for her to want to thank her new Companion. 

 

When she noticed the look on Irene’s face. 

 

While most humans - feeders - took pleasure in the bite, some finding it as a relief, others chasing after it like a drug, Wendy saw something on Irene’s face that she had never seen in any of the humans she had bitten. 

 

_ Shame _ . 

 

Her mouth clicked shut, her fangs biting onto the inside of her mouth and she gave Irene a pat on the shoulder. The other woman nodded once before turning around, unlocking the door and stalking out as quickly as she could, leaving Wendy in the room where their heady scent mingled together. 

 

And for the first time in her life, Wendy felt shame burning in her chest. 


	2. Strawberries & Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irene cradled the phone close, fingers pressing into plastic tightly as she tried to keep her breathing in tandem, even as the brand on her skin continued to burn hot, a stark reminder of her status now and how she shouldn’t be doing what she was doing right now.

“How are you?”

 

Irene cradled the phone close, fingers pressing into plastic tightly as she tried to keep her breathing in tandem, even as the brand on her skin continued to burn hot, a stark reminder of her status now and how she shouldn’t be doing what she was doing right now. Her back hit the wall of the telephone booth, her engagement with Tiffany now relegated to a relationship in the shadows and untraceable calls. 

 

(But it was all they had.

 

It was all they can have.)

 

Her lips parted, her words heavy and tired as she answered Tiffany’s question.

 

(Questions.

 

_ How are you? _

 

_ What is she like? _

 

_ Are you okay? _ )

 

“Tired. Angry.”

 

Tiffany hummed through the receiver, her voice soft, a common occurrence ever since her fiancee was taken away by the shadows of the night. 

 

“The branding?”

 

Unbidden, the memories gushed forth, the first and foremost the shame that came after the ceremony.

 

(The lack of breath. 

 

The fire on her skin.

 

The heat in her stomach-

 

_ N _ o.)

 

Irene swallowed tightly.

 

“Painful.”

 

There was a pause, a moment where silence stretched on, heavy and beckoning as Tiffany waited patiently for Irene to continue.

 

Irene let out a breath and confessed quietly.

 

“For a moment, I liked it.”

 

Tiffany - kind, beautiful,  _ understanding _ \- merely cooed softly, echoing words they had both read off the internet, her tone calming, the sound of her voice weaving beautiful tapestries into Irene’s guilt ridden mind. 

 

“It’s alright. That’s what they do, you know that’s what they do to their prey.”

 

Irene nodded, the plastic creaking under her tight grip. As though in front of her, Tiffany continued, whispering just as softly as though someone might overhear them. 

 

(There were so many things in this world that she has never encountered, things that could kill both her and Tiffany in a second.

 

Things that could be listening in now.

 

Like-

 

_ A flash of cold purple eyes _ .)

 

“-just do well at your job, both as a detective and a Companion. I’ll be here.”

 

Irene pulled herself out of her stupor in time to echo Tiffany’s words.

 

“I’ll always be here.”

 

*

 

“So what do you think of the new girl?”

 

Joy opened one eye lazily, her nose still nudging at Seulgi’s forehead while the latter busied herself with unbuttoning Joy’s shirt. She stared at Wendy, the vampire lazily draped at the other end of the couch, one bare leg pressed at Joy’s back, an equally lazy grin spreading on red lips. 

 

“Should I be worried that you’re thinking of another woman while I’m here?”

 

Wendy threw her a look before continuing.

 

“It’s just that... there was a lot of animosity.”

 

Seulgi looked up from the hickey she was sucking on Joy’s neck and raised an eyebrow.

 

“Should I list the number of things as to why she is emitting so much hate?”

 

Wendy raised a hand in protest.

 

“It’s fine-”

 

Joy picked up where Seulgi left off.

 

“First, a letter from the Council arrives at her doorstep.”

 

Wendy threw a glare at her.

 

“I think-”

 

Seulgi put up two fingers.

 

“Secondly, she had to break her engagement before getting sent off to god knows where for Companion training.”

 

“I really didn’t need the recap-”

 

“And then she gets assigned to her liege’s team like she’s packed lunch.”

 

“Joy, I swear-”

 

“Where said liege then drags her off to an empty room and proceeds to have her way with her-”

 

Wendy slapped her hand across her eyes, regretting very much the presence of the both of them in her house, just as they ended their spiel in unison.

 

“And you have to  _ ask _ why she hates you?”

 

Wendy peeked through her fingers and grumbled angrily.

 

“And I’m starting to think I hate the both of you.”

 

Seulgi shrugged and turned back towards her task, her tongue flicking out at the sweat glistening skin. Joy ran her fingers through the elf’s hair, a gentle kiss placed on her forehead before she turned her attention back towards Wendy. 

 

“Well, apart from that, she’s  _ really _ pretty. Are you sure she’s a pure human?”

 

Seulgi mumbled from her position.

 

“She’s human. I smelt it.”

 

Wendy nodded in agreement.

 

“Agreed. She smelt really ...  _ clean _ .”

 

A flash of red passed through her mind, with an intense burning behind her eyes. Wendy closed them briefly, hissing sharply when the burn spread to her chest, claws of heat digging their into the corners of her lungs and at the edges of her heart. Fire spread from her fingertips and ran through her veins, the same voice wrapping just one word on her skin.

 

_ Mine _ .

 

Cold fingers touched her cheek and the fire was immediately doused, the heat receding to the back of her mind. She opened her eyes to Yeri’s serene face, a smile spreading on her parting lips.

 

“Thanks, Yeri-”

 

The gentle fingers clenched and it was all the warning she had before Yeri swung her arm at her, Wendy barely ducking if it weren’t for her agility. 

 

“Yeri, what the hell?!”

 

Yeri ignored her, her other arm snapping out and sending a bolt of energy towards the other pair that was currently making out at the other end. They broke apart with a yelp, Seulgi swinging her arms comically before fall backwards from the sofa. Joy’s hair frizzed again, this time into an afro and the succubus snarled at the witch in response.

 

“Yeri, what did you do to my hair!?”

 

Yeri waggled her fingers threateningly.

 

“Your hair?1 I have to go bleach my eyes and my brain  _ again _ because you people don’t understand the concept of  _ not  _ being naked in a public space.”

 

Wendy looked down, eyed her shirt curiously before raising her hand. 

 

“I’m wearing-”

 

“Shut it.”

 

Feeling mildly offended at how many times she has been cut off today - she was  _ royalty _ damn it! - Wendy got up from the couch with the single goal of berating Yeri when the young witch threw a file at her face.

 

(Her face.

 

Again!)

 

“And before you start your I’m royalty spiel, I’m only here because I got curious about Irene and I found something that you should see.”

 

Rubbing her nose, Wendy picked up the file gingerly, wary as Yeri was known to place time displaced spells on items in order to punish them for their hedonism. She ignored the bickering trio and flipped through the file carefully, only really relaxing when she was satisfied with the check. She turned back towards the first page, scanning through the info with a practiced eye before she swore loudly.

 

“You’re  _ joking _ .”

 

Yeri and Joy stopped arguing, both heads snapping over to her while Seulgi sneakily snuck by her side to peek at the info. 

 

And promptly patted Wendy’s back gingerly.

 

“You really  _ did _ piss someone off big time.”

 

*

 

“Alright, team, gather round!”

 

BoA tapped the board in the middle of the room twice with the pointer before turning her gaze towards them, as they continued to chatter away, save for Irene, without really paying attention. It went on for two beats before they all fell silent, somehow sensing BoA’s murderous gaze upon them, yellow slitted eyes dilated to the point of only darkness. There was a pause before BoA smiled, fanged teeth gleaming under the fluorescent lights.

 

“Do I have your attention now?”

 

A collection swallowing of saliva was heard before they spoke up in a chorus, forcefully upbeat and obedient. 

 

“Yes, Miss Kwon.”

 

BoA glared at them again before turning her attention towards the board, waving her hand to reveal their reason for a meeting. 

 

A new case. 

 

BoA tapped the board again and started to explain, pointing towards the first picture, Irene staring at a particularly gruesome picture of a dried up husk, its jaw pried opened while a huge gap severed its head from its body almost completely. 

 

“As of yesterday, there has been three victims who have been found in the condition you see right in front of you. Each of the victims were found in completely different locations, each of them in different poses, just like you see here.”

 

BoA pointed to the first picture where the victim was mimicking the number four; the second contorted into a barely decipherable Q; the last spread out painfully across a board. 

 

“Usually this would’ve been referred to the third division-”

 

Irene started slightly at the mention of her old county.

 

“But then there is one connection between these victims that makes its undeniably our case.”

 

BoA gestured at them to take a look at the tablets in front of them. 

 

Yeri was the first to speak up.

 

“These are all vampires from a high caste but from different counties.”

 

Wendy swiped through, brow furrowed deep. 

 

“And not only that, I know these names. They are all considered outcasts in their respective families, the troublemakers.”

 

BoA tapped on the board again, drawing their attention back towards her. 

 

“That is not the only thing in this case that classifies it as a fae attack. Each of the victim had all their blood drained from their bodies, before being eviscerated to resemble a mummy and posed carefully at each scene.”

 

Joy raised her hand.

 

“Could have been done neatly with a knife and the bodies hung over a large tub. Doesn’t classify it as a supernatural attack.”

 

Yeri scoffed. 

 

“Not this clean. According to the coroner’s report, the bodies are completely dry of all moisture and the mummification process is definitely from a spell. I’ve only ever seen one like this and it is banned from ever being used by the Magic Circle. Even using it would send at least three wizards to their location for an immediate execution.”

 

BoA pointed at Yeri with a approving nod. 

 

“Correct. While I’m unsure how the killer got away with that, there is also another correlation between the victims. Each victim was found with a large red V drawn on each of their chests in blood. The source of that blood-”

 

Seulgi tapped at her screen in surprise. 

 

“From a previous victim! But how did the first victim...?”

 

BoA pointed at a witness photo at the bottom. 

 

“This fairy. She has been interviewed. She does not have any memory of an attack and upon further inspection, it would seem that an extremely strong memory spell was cast on her. It is very likely she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.”

 

Irene scrolled through the page, taking note of something Joy had started to comment on. 

 

“They each had sex before dying. Doesn’t that indicate they knew their killer? And if so, doesn’t that mean they each have crossed paths before?”

 

Seulgi chirped in with her own opinion.

 

“Not only that, each of them had their tongues cut out. As far as I know, this is a ritual in elven folklore, to prevent faes from ever being reborn again.”

 

BoA nodded once.

 

“As far as you know, Seulgi, does it have any significance in a case like this?”

 

Seulgi shook her head.

 

“All it shows is that the killer isn’t well versed in elven folklore. Any elven kid would know it is just a story. If the killer was trying to make this seem like an elf was the culprit, then they are failing big time.”

 

The group fell silent, each of them pondering the case on their own. Irene stared at the words in front of her, only looking up when she felt BoA staring at her. The captain nodded her head in encouragement, even gesturing for her to put in her two cents. Tapping at her tablet, Irene struggled to find her voice, its existence lost between her anxiousness and her training. 

 

However, BoA continued to stare at her expectantly and with her support, she found the courage to speak up, albeit very softly. 

 

“I- I just wanted to say... the culprit could be human.”

 

Everyone at the table turned to look at her incredulously, the silence broken by soft laughter. Joy shook her head, probably at her naivety, before Yeri explained kindly.

 

“Irene, that’s not possible. A human cannot possibly think to overpower a fae.”

 

Wendy shook her head at Irene, even as BoA shushed them with a harsh tap. 

 

“Be quiet. Irene.”

 

Irene turned to meet BoA’s eyes reluctantly, already regretting speaking up at this meeting, even as anger started to flicker at the base of her stomach. 

 

(A human killing a fae.

 

Not only a fae. A  _ vampire _ .

 

Why would she even-)

 

“Please explain as to how you came to that conclusion.”

 

Irene tried using her eyes to plead with BoA to let it go. However, unlike recently discovered ice sprite princess, Elsa, BoA did not let it go. Instead she continued to stare at Irene with those eyes, the slits simultaneously comforting and scary. 

 

She sighed and continued to explain softly.

 

“These are obviously well planned. The ritualistic element of the kills, apart from being showy and borrowing elements from different fae realms-”

 

She nodded towards both Yeri and Seulgi.

 

“-only serves to cover up the fact that these are murders filled with anger. From what I know of the spell Yeri spoke of, it would have been extremely pain for the victim and the pain would have gone on for a very long time.”

 

Yeri tapped her chin thoughtfully.

 

“Not only that, a human would definitely fly under the radar even though the spell has been tagged. They wouldn’t be using magic per se since they don’t have any magic to begin with.”

 

Seulgi quipped up curiously.

 

“Then how would the spell work?”

 

Yeri tapped at her screen briefly before turning it towards the team.

 

“Look. These are ingredients that could be used to make a physical spell. A potion if you will.”

 

And she pointed towards the last ingredient. 

 

“It requires succubi bones.”

 

Irene nodded, having already mapped out a plan in her head. 

 

“Following my theory, these are things humans can do without being detected. Cast a spell that has been banned by the Magic Circle, acquire ingredients that are illegal within the fae realms and make a vampire let their guard down around them.”

 

She looked down as she took a stab at her teammates who laughed earlier, her temper flaring slightly.

 

“After all, no fae would think that a human would be able to hurt them.”

 

An awkward silence fell over the group, Joy and Wendy looking away in shame. 

 

BoA did not allow them to stew in their respective embarrassment for long, clapping her hands loudly to draw their attention back towards her.

 

“With that in mind, let’s split up and investigate. One group will interview the families, checking if Joy’s theory on a point of relation is correct. The other group will make headway on the succubi bones, any black market shops or online black sites. Alright?”

 

Without waiting for an answer, BoA clapped her hands again.

 

“Alright, break!”

 

Joy threw Irene a look that felt a lot like respect, while Wendy continued to stare at Irene with those hypnotising eyes, as though she was trying to strip away at her barriers and dig straight into her heart’s secrets.

 

Irene looked away pointedly, gathering her tablet and cellphone and walking away, shaking off the eyes that continued to follow her even as she exited the room. 

 

(Her secrets were her own. 

 

Not for some bloodsucker to understand.)

 

*

 

“She seems to be doing well. Despite everything, sir.”

 

BoA pressed her cellphone close to her face, aware of the people walking past her in the busy hallway. 

 

“ _ And Wendy is accepting of this new Companion _ ?”

 

“Only time will tell, sir. However, Irene-”

 

“ _ Is a pawn to make sure the Son heir will finally embrace her position. _ ”

 

Her fingers clenched around her phone tightly, the metal ridges straining against her vice grip.

 

“She’s not a pawn. She’s a  _ human being _ .”

 

“ _ I fail to see the difference. Call me again with any updates. _ ”

 

The call clicked shut and BoA was left staring incredulously at the phone.

 

*

 

_ Mine _ .

 

_ Mine _ .

 

**Mine** **_._ **

 

“Wendy! Pay attention to the road!”

 

A hand slapped the back of her head roughly, bringing her back to the present with a stinging pain. Blinking furiously, Wendy quickly swerved away from the curb she was about to hit and back onto traffic with a skid, the car behind them honking loudly. Raising her hand in apology, Wendy turned her attention back towards the road, lowering her head in the midst of both Joy and Yeri’s glare.

 

“I know we’re made to last but I would not like to find out just how sturdy I am in an accident.”

 

Wendy raised her hand in the rearview mirror, apologising to Yeri with an abashed smile.

 

“Sorry, sorry. I was just... thinking.”

 

Joy flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared at her intently.

 

“Care to share? You’ve been off these days.”

 

Wendy prayed fervently.

 

(Don’t say it, don’t say it-)

 

“In fact, you’ve been like this ever since you’ve been bonded with Irene.

 

(She said it.)

 

She kept quiet, hoping that Joy would just drop the subject.

 

However, Joy was not one to give up and she continued staring at Wendy, wide eyes turning slightly green as her patience continued to run low.

 

Before she could do something that would probably scar her beautiful face or worse, overturn the car, Wendy spoke quickly, somehow managing to relieve the burden she has been carrying in the oasis of her chest after such a long time. 

 

“It’s just... I think I screwed up the bond slightly.”

 

Joy replied sharply.

 

“How so?”

 

Wendy turned the wheel to move the car into another lane before answering quickly.

 

“Ever since the blood bonding... it’s been weird. Sometimes my thoughts are of nothing but Irene and every time this happens, it hurts right here.”

 

She pointed towards her chest, turning her chest just in time to see Joy shooting her a baffled look.

 

“What, is Irene infected or something?”

 

Wendy shook her head. 

 

“Definitely not. I checked her health records and... I think it’s the bond somehow.”

 

Joy continued to look at her in disbelief.

 

In the backseat, Yeri looked on thoughtfully, her fingers coming up to tap at her chin while she stared at Wendy.

 

(A theory formed.)

 

In the midst of their conversation, they arrived at the first victim’s house.

 

*

 

“I see! That’s how humans overcome such difficulties in a fae ridden community.”

 

Unbidden, Irene felt a smile tug at the corner of her lips at the sight of a never before seen naivety in a fae. 

 

In fact, despite her earlier apprehensions at partnering with Seulgi, she found herself strangely comfortable with the elf.

 

Once she got past Seulgi’s somewhat maneater attitude.

 

(Which is unusual considering she was an elf.

 

From what she had read, elves were usually more reserved.

 

And yet...

 

Can’t judge a book by its cover came to mind in this situation.)

 

“I’m not like other elves.”

 

Irene startled in her seat.

 

_ Elves can read minds?! _

 

“And no. We can’t read minds. It’s just all over your face.”

 

Irene touched her cheek briefly before letting out a laugh, reaching for her ponytail nervously. 

 

(She was breaking so many protocols right now.)

 

Seulgi gave her a smile before looking back towards the road.

 

“I mean, I was just an elf when I was back in my settlement. But when I moved to the city to join the police force, after meeting with Joy and Wendy...”

 

She trailed off, a soft smile on her lips as she recalled the memories from before.

 

“They showed me that life isn’t always about rules and work. Sometimes, you have to let loose and just go for it!”

 

Irene watched as Seulgi laughed, unable to connect the Joy and Wendy that Seulgi was describing with the two she had met. 

 

Seulgi looked over again and chuckled, reaching over to pat Irene’s head. 

 

“It seems weird to hear about them like that but I assure you, they aren’t as bad as they look. You’ll see.”

 

Irene nodded tightly, taking Seulgi’s words at face value but not really believing her. She turned her head to look out the window, noticing that they were at their last stop for the day. Seulgi pulled up to the curb carefully and turned on the police lights - a park anywhere, anytime ticket! - and the both of them exited the vehicle. 

 

Seulgi entered the shop first, ducking her head slightly to avoid the tassels the owner placed right at the top of the door. Following her, Irene cast a glance to the surrounding shelves, her will (and her stomach) already toughened at the sight of floating eyeballs and brains she had had the privilege to see since the morning began. 

 

“Hello, anyone here?”

 

Seulgi called out loudly, waiting for someone to answer her while Irene wandered around, keeping an eye out for any succubi bones. 

 

(Though she doubt someone would leave illegal substances laying-)

 

_ Hold up _ .

 

“Hey, Seulgi...”

 

Seulgi stopped tapping her foot and turned towards Irene.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Aren’t those the bones we are looking for?”

 

“Who in the world is that stupid to leave illegal-”

 

Seulgi and Irene stared at the single bone laid in front of them and then at the sign that proudly state-

 

**RARE SUCCUBI BONES**

 

Seulgi’s eyebrow twitched.

 

“Well, there has to be at least  _ one _ stupid person. Or our jobs would be that much harder.”

 

Irene stifled a laugh and shook her head.

 

“Well, at least, we know this is the place. But there’s only one bone left. According to the recipe Yeri gave us, someone would need at least five in a single dose.”

 

Seulgi made her way around the counter, ignoring the “Staff Only” placard on the swinging door. 

 

“Hey, anyone-”

 

Seulgi’s usually light voice turned sharp, the elf waving at Irene to come over.

 

“Irene, call for backup. And the forensics team.”

 

Irene peeked over the taller woman’s shoulder and saw a splatter of blood on the wall. It was enough for her to reach for her cellphone, her thumb tapping the screen to life and dialing when-

 

From the corner of her eye, she saw movement.

 

She whipped around quickly and spotted a woman whose dress was in shreds, shivering and crying in the corner, utterly oblivious to the two detectives in the store. Irene pocketed her phone and tapped Seulgi on the shoulder. With one hand, she gestured to the girl, with the other she made a shushing noise, the elf nodding. Following Irene’s lead, the both of them edged towards woman carefully.

 

“Hey, it’s alright now.”

 

*

 

“She’s a Companion.”

 

BoA dropped the results on the meeting table, leaving for her subordinates to rifle through them on their own while she continued to talk.

 

“As far as we can tell, she was the Companion of the last victim, Eric Park. And because of how her liege died...”

 

Wendy supplemented the conclusion.

 

“She lost her mind because the bond was broken unnaturally.”

 

Irene felt a sharp jolt travel up her spine.

 

(This was her fate.)

 

And-

 

She looked up to see Wendy staring at her again. 

 

Joy let out a sigh. 

 

“We tried questioning her earlier but even with Yeri’s magic, we couldn’t get much out of her.”

 

Yeri nodded.

 

“She kept murmuring about a party.”

 

Seulgi leant back on her chair, tipping it backwards on two legs. 

 

“A party?”

 

Wendy waved a hand, sharing the information they had gotten from their interviews the morning before.

 

“It’s what we got from the families as well. Apparently the three of them were involved in some party that takes place every fortnight. And from what we managed to gather, it’s a party that is meant for vampires who are at least Class II and above.”

 

BoA pursed her lips. 

 

“Makes sense. Considering the victim pool.”

 

Irene raised her hand, pushing forth when BoA nodded in her direction. 

 

“I am not sure about this but what party hosts both vampires and their Companions?”

 

Wendy shot her a look.

 

“Why do you ask?”

 

Swallowing the lump in her throat and ignoring the sudden heaviness on her shoulder, Irene pushed forward.

 

“The girl, Solar, even though her dress was in tatters, it was obviously a dress meant for an occasion. Wouldn’t that suggest, whatever party Eric Park was kidnapped from, Solar was there as well?”

 

Four pairs of eyes stared at her.

 

Irene backtracked immediately.

 

“I mean-”

 

And then BoA turned towards Wendy.

 

“Do you know what she’s talking about?”

 

Wendy blinked once, twice...

 

“I might have a contact or two who might know something. If what Irene is saying checks out.”

 

BoA nodded.

 

“Try them. And Irene-”

 

Irene’s back stiffened, waiting for a reprimand for her forwardness.

 

“Good job.”

 

Behind her, she saw Wendy giving her a thumbs up.

 

(And the funny feeling at the base of her spine sparked again.)

 

*

 

“Alright, just let me go-”

 

Wendy stopped in her tracks when she saw Irene lingering back, the woman obviously wanting to talk to her. Swallowing the weird feeling down resolutely, Wendy headed her way, tilting her head in what she hoped to be a demure manner while she questioned in a low voice. 

 

“What’s up?”

 

Irene shuffled her feet, her nervous energy wafting off her in waves before she pulled at her shirt. 

 

“It’s been 4 days. The rulebook said-”

 

Wendy got it immediately. 

 

“Ah, the feeding-”

 

And promptly clicked her mouth shut when she saw the look on Irene’s face. Rubbing at her neck while staring at the mark on Irene’s neck, she thought about the situation and made a decision. 

 

“Give me your wrist.”

 

Irene blinked owlishly at her. 

 

“What?”

 

Wendy gestured towards her neck.

 

“It’s really just the blood bond that requires me to-”

 

She made a flippant gesture again, Irene covering her neck with one hand. Wendy’s hand dropped back to her side and she let out a breath.

 

“So I can really just feed off your wrist.”

 

Which is somewhat true but it’s always better from the neck and Wendy doesn’t know why she is being so kind or doing this.

 

Her pleasure was for her own. 

 

(Even then, just the look of relief on Irene’s face-

 

Again, the burning feeling start to spread again, a raw heat from the center of her chest to the tips of her fingers, burning and burning until-)

 

Wendy hastily gestured towards Irene’s hand.

 

“Let’s just get it over with?”

 

Irene nodded and lifted her right arm, exposing the veins lining the surface of her skin towards Wendy. 

 

Wendy felt her teeth elongate behind her lips at the sight of fresh blood. She took the wrist in between her fingers, marvelling at the delicateness of it and placed her lips by the bluest of them. 

 

“One.”

 

Her lips parted slightly. Irene took in a breath.

 

“Two.”

 

She pressed her tongue against soft skin. 

 

“Three.”

 

Irene hissed just as Wendy bit down.

 

*

 

“Can I ask you a question?”

 

Irene’s foot froze mid step, the hair at the back of her standing up at the tone of Wendy’s voice. 

 

“And can you answer me honestly?”

 

Irene swallowed tightly and turned back towards her, schooling her eyes down to the floor. 

 

(Don’t look.

 

Don’t look.

 

Don’t let her know-)

 

“Anything you wish.  _ My liege _ .”

 

She heard Wendy coming closer.

 

“I read something interesting in your file.”

 

Irene’s heart clenched.

 

“A vampire killed your family?”

 

Her fists clenched at her side.

 

“What about it?”

 

“Then why were you chosen? As my companion?”

 

_ Snap _ .

 

Irene looked straight into Wendy’s eyes and past the vivid purple that had enraptured her before this.

 

And saw what she had wanted to see.

 

(Coldness.

 

Blood.

 

_ Death _ .)

 

A low snarl blew past clenched lips.

 

“How should I know?”

 

Wendy, startled for the first time since they had met, took a step back, unable to say anything in the face of such anger. 

 

And anger was the only thing Irene felt, years of pent up rage and hopelessness spewing out onto the only fae in the room.

 

“Shouldn’t I be asking  _ you _ ? You vampires with your royalty and thinking you’re better than us mere humans- you come into our lives and make us sign a bloody  _ contract _ that can only be broken by  _ you _ !”

 

She jabbed a finger into Wendy’s chest.

 

“And you have the guts to come at me, asking about why I’m chosen when my  _ entire family was killed by vampires _ ?”

 

Her fingers formed a fist and she punched Wendy.

 

Hard.

 

Wendy fell to the ground, barely flinching at the attack, wide eyes looking up at the heaving Irene.

 

“When I’m the only one left behind because of some  _ fluke _ that he left me alone?”

 

She shouted loudly, tears streaming down her face.

 

(She can’t do this.

 

She can’t  _ serve _ someone-

 

No.

 

Some _ thing _ she hates.)

 

“And because your  _ kind _ wished it so I have to  _ leave  _ someone who loves me!”

 

She wiped at her face and looked at Wendy who was on the ground, staring up at her with a look in her eyes that could only be described as-

 

_ Hurt. _

 

She unfurled her fingers, aware of the stinging sensation on her palms and she turned away, murmuring carelessly over her shoulders as she left the room.

 

And Wendy-

 

Wendy could only stare at her as she left, wondering what is it that she could’ve done so that Irene doesn’t hate her.

 

(And why does her chest continue to burn.

 

The way it did behind Irene’s eyes where only anger laid.) 


	3. With Such Good Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (If she concentrated hard enough, she would be able to hear the thunderstorm riling behind Jessica’s ribcage, a silent destruction that her sister kept from the world.
> 
> A world that Wendy had sought to escape.)

She slammed the door loudly, ignoring the glare Yeri shot at her as she started the car. The fire in her chest continued to burn, but dully, unlike the explosive tatters that was the coil of anger in the changing room. Behind her ribcage, her heart thudded, quick and thunderous as her brain finally caught up to her emotions. 

 

And the fire soon turned to ashes, pooling at her gut as she gripped the steering wheel tightly. 

 

_ What had she done _ ?

 

Closing her eyes, she saw nothing but Wendy’s image behind her eyelids and the look on her face as Irene had berated into her. 

 

_ Tiffany _ .

 

She would have to apologise. 

 

She will lower her head and apologise and take whatever punishment Wendy gave. 

 

_ Tiffany _ .

 

Yeri coughed softly, catching her attention easily even as she continued to drown in a pool of regret she had dug. 

 

“Shall we go?”

 

Irene could see the question behind her eyes but was grateful that the fae did not pursue it. Nodding, Irene gestured towards the GPS unit on the dashboard, silently asking Yeri to key in the place. 

 

Yeri shrugged it away.

 

“It’s not on the GPS. I’ll guide us there.”

 

Irene nodded again and shifted the car into drive, pulling out of the parking smoothly. 

 

*

 

“So... do you know which category of fae I am in?”

 

Irene chanced a glance at Yeri, the other woman stretched out in the passenger seat, both feet propped up on the board. 

 

“I read the file. You’re a witch.”

 

Yeri grinned, a sharp gesture that displayed a lot of teeth and little mirth. 

 

“And do you know what we do?”

 

Irene shook her head and changed lanes, heeding Yeri’s hand gesture to exit.

 

“We do many things, to be honest. Assassinations, cooking, solving murders - you name it, there’s probably a witch involved.”

 

Irene kept silent, unsure where Yeri was taking this conversation to, choosing instead to just listen. 

 

“Turn left here- The reason being is that we are the most in tune with the world’s magic vein. If we want to be technical about it, the fae community depend on us to keep the magic flowing. Without us, the fae would lose the magic that they are so proud of having.”

 

Pondering over it, Irene nodded and replied quietly.

 

“It’s like the bees and pollen cycle. Without the bees, flowers can’t be pollinated and it would affect food production.”

 

Yeri clapped, her smile turning softer. 

 

“Right in one! Knew you were a smart one - Turn right at the next light - And we are kept around places like these because they have the biggest clash of magic.”

 

Irene turned right. 

 

“Does that mean there are a lot of witches as compared to other faes?”

 

Yeri sighed. 

 

“You’d think so but we’re actually a dying breed.”

 

The surprise was enough to pull Irene out of the dark gloom of darkness and back into reality, the human looking over to the witch with wide eyes. Yeri chuckled at her reaction and waved a hand. 

 

“Unfortunately for us, because we’re too close to the magic, we’re unable to have mates. So we marry humans and it dilutes the blood and by correlation, the magic.”

 

Her eyebrows met in the middle and Irene questioned curiously. 

 

“Witches can’t have mates?”

 

Yeri nodded, leaning her chin on her hand as she stared at an openly eager Irene. 

 

“The ones close to magic can’t have them. The ones with the highest reported mating success would be werewolves, followed by elves.”

 

Her body shifted, legs coming off the dashboard as she turned her full attention to an oblivious Irene, the dark haired woman looking over to the side mirror to change lanes, even whilst Yeri looked at her with a thoughtful expression. 

 

“And of course, vampires have mates as well.”

 

With just one mention, Irene’s body was tensing, her spine growing straighter, muscles on her neck flexing. She schooled her face into a neutral expression and she answered Yeri, eyes now strictly on the road. 

 

“I know.”

 

Yeri pushed on, latching onto the inflection that had caught in the folds of Irene’s throat, a weakness in her armour that Yeri had no doubt picked up on. 

 

(There was a fluttering in Irene’s stomach, a clue to the rampant emotions behind the sandstorm of her heartbreak-

 

And she pushed it away.)

 

“And vampires, somehow, have been known to mate with humans.”

 

Irene’s knuckles turned white as she gripped tightly onto the steering wheel. She answered with forced carelessness, her voice steady even if her hands weren’t.

 

“But according to the book, the chance of that happening is less than five percent. And it might not be reciprocated.”

 

Yeri searched her face for any other sign of  _ something _ before turning away, the atmosphere from before vanishing as she pointed out a dark shop at the corner. 

 

“There, that’s the one.”

 

She pulled up to the sidewalk obediently, letting out a sigh when Yeri immediately exited the car without much fanfare. Taking in a deep breath, Irene collected the pieces of the wall that had tumbled down during that weird conversation and pulled them back up, steeling the curve of her spine and tightening her jaw, opening the door to follow Yeri. 

 

The witch was facing the front of the store, arms crossed and her chin tilted upwards. 

 

“My contact told me that this was another place that sold succubi bones. However, unlike the other place, this one is dangerous.”

 

She threw a look over her shoulder, eyes glinting in the sunlight. 

 

(A shiver ran down Irene’s spine.)

 

“The owner is known to throw curses at strangers. A sort of safety measure with dark witches.”

 

Nodding, Irene unclipped her gun holster and followed Yeri inside. 

 

And was greeted by a mess that could have only been created by a tornado. 

 

Before Yeri could even speak, Irene was pulling her cellphone from her pocket, dialling the number for backup. Irene took stock of the broken displays and ripped up furniture, the deep marks in the wall that was too fearsome to have been made by anything human and the lingering smell of blood in the air. 

 

It was with this note that Yeri ventured deeper into the store, leaving protocol to Irene who was speaking quickly into the phone. 

 

“Yes, send them to this address, we would need forensic team as well.”

 

She was about to hang up when Yeri’s voice rang out, loud and clear over the loud silence that hung in the room like moth eaten curtains. 

 

“Ask for the coroner as well. It seems like we’re, once again, too late.”

 

*

 

Wendy rubbed at her chest absentmindedly, her head resting against the window of the town car sent to pick her up. Her eyes followed the green that was rushing past her, not really taking in the grand scenery that came with the area she was heading towards. 

 

Instead, her mind kept replaying the last few moments in the locker room, her chest feeling like a shipwreck in the midst of a tornado. The anger tossed at her earlier was rolling in her stomach, burning and smouldering a hole so deep, it felt like she was bleeding from the inside out. 

 

(Was there anything she could’ve done to have avoided this?

 

But what exactly was  _ this _ ?)

 

“Miss, we’re here.”

 

Wendy blinked, turning her attention towards the driver who had stopped in front of an impressive looking mansion. Nodding her thanks, Wendy exited the car silently, feet rooted to the ground at the sight of her childhood home. 

 

She sighed. 

 

“Might as well get it over with.”

 

She walked up the path towards the ivory door and reached over to the doorbell, pressing it once before standing back. 

 

“Three...Two...One-”

 

The door opened with more force than one would need and Wendy was faced with her scowling sister, the prodigal daughter glaring at her with cold eyes. 

 

“You’re here.”

 

Wendy smiled at Jessica, before pushing her way past the older woman and into the main foyer.

 

“This is my home as well, you know.”

 

She winced when the door slammed, Jessica raising an eyebrow at her before walking away from Wendy. 

 

“Hard to tell, considering you’re never around.”

 

Wendy followed her older sister into the living room, noting with some irritation that there were food set on the coffee table.

 

(Nothing got past Jessica, it would seem.)

 

“I do have a job, you know.”

 

Jessica dropped down onto the couch gracefully and crossed her legs, arms folding neatly on her lap as she regarded Wendy with displeasure. 

 

“A job we’ve told you time and again to quit. You’re royalty. Act like it.”

 

Picking up a teacup just so she had something to do with her hands (that didn’t involve strangling her sister to death), Wendy hummed dismissively. 

 

“I like what I do. I can help people.”

 

Jessica’s scowl deepened, an impressive feat considering how terrible it already was on her beautiful face.

 

“Who do you think you are? Mother Teresa? Just because T-”

 

Wendy heard Jessica’s teeth click together loudly as the other vampire swallowed a name that had long been forgotten in their household. 

 

(If she concentrated hard enough, she would be able to hear the thunderstorm riling behind Jessica’s ribcage, a silent destruction that her sister kept from the world.

 

A world that Wendy had sought to escape.)

 

She cleared her throat and took a sip of her tea, speaking clearly over the tense atmosphere that had settled over the phantom of the past. 

 

“Let’s put my shortcomings on the backburner for now. I am guessing you already know what I’m here for?”

 

Jessica eyed her carefully before shrugging.

 

“That depends. Which situation are you talking about?”

 

_ What _ ?

 

Wendy leant forward, eyes narrowing at the woman sitting opposite her.

 

“Is there something about the investigation that we should know about?”

 

There was a twitch of something on Jessica’s face before it was pulled back into her neutral expression, a flash too quick for Wendy to discern and yet abnormal enough for her to start worrying. 

 

“Well, I do have something that you would need.”

 

She stood up and walked towards a set of drawers, pulling out a piece of card from one of them before heading back towards Wendy. She flicked it towards Wendy, the detective scrabbling to grab at it before realising the card was empty. 

 

“Am I missing something here? The card is empty.”

 

“It’s enchanted. It will only reveal the details of the party you’re so eager to find on the day itself. It prevents undesirables from finding it.”

 

Jessica sat back down, hands smoothing out the creases on her dress as she regarded Wendy lightly. Wendy pocketed the card carefully and locked gazes with Jessica, calling out her older sister’s slip of tongue from earlier. 

 

“And what about the other situation you mentioned?”

 

Wendy would have missed the debate going on in Jessica’s mind if she hadn’t been observing the older woman so carefully. This revelation further sparked her interest, as there was nothing Jessica did that wasn’t deliberate. 

 

To see her usually direct sister having so much trouble-

 

It spelt a certain doom that Wendy was not sure she wanted to poke her nose into.

 

“I can only tell you this.”

 

Jessica pulled at a ribbon on her sleeve, breaking her gaze from Wendy’s and choosing to look at her fingers.

 

“There’s... some unrest within the royal council right now. Too many rebellions, from minor clans to spoilt royal brats.”

 

Wendy nodded.

 

“The council is moving?”

 

The blonde looped the ribbon between her fingers. 

 

“No. The council is giving out  _ punishments _ .”

 

The teacup in Wendy’s hands slipped through her fingers. 

 

(Her heart thudded loudly.

 

Once. 

 

Twice.)

 

“What kind-”

 

And she found herself staring into Jessica’s eyes, the same hue of purple that hid dark secrets and deep longing. 

 

“The worst kind of punishment a vampire could go through.”

 

She dropped the ribbon carelessly and reached out for a cookie, leaving Wendy to turn the statement in her head. Her brows furrowed, utterly confused as to what could make a vampire, especially one of royalty, bend to the will of a council of elders that no one truly cared for.

 

Unless-

 

Her chin snapped up quickly. 

 

“Jessica, you can’t mean- Mates-”

 

A sharp ring sliced through the air, cutting past Wendy’s sentence like heat through snow. Clenching her teeth in annoyance, Wendy pulled out her phone and answered it curtly.

 

“Hello, Wendy speaking.”

 

She tried to catch Jessica’s eye again but was met with the cold indifference that was famous amongst the vampire clans. Frustrated, Wendy barely caught the words spoken, only really snapping back to attention when she heard Irene’s name.

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

She stood up quickly, the broken glass crunching loudly underneath her boots. 

 

“Sorry for the mess. And thank you for the information.”

 

Jessica waved a hand. 

 

“Don’t worry about it.”

 

Wendy nodded and turned to leave, body freezing when Jessica’s voice rang out again. 

 

“As for the other matter, it would do you good to heed it as a warning.”

 

Wendy threw a look over her shoulder. 

 

“I’ll keep an eye out for the others. Thanks again.”

 

And promptly left.

 

*

 

(Jessica sighed.

 

“The warning was meant for you.”)

 

*

 

She was greeted with a bloodbath. 

 

Wendy eyed the walls and the floors, nose scrunching at the taste of blood at the back of her throat. Her eyes lingered on the various parts of body thrown around, shredded into pieces that was barely unidentifiable. Even the skull was torn apart, showing signs of an abnormal strength that could only come from a fae. 

 

Joy spoke up first.

 

“We might need to rethink the human theory. Look at this mess. No human could have done this.”

 

Seulgi moved to agree when Yeri spoke up, her voice tight and controlled, with the slightest shake in her fingers that belied a fear that ran through all their spines. 

 

(What kind of monster-)

 

“It’s not from a human. Or a fae.”

 

The detectives turned their attention toward Yeri, Wendy voicing out the group’s confusion.

 

“Then what is it?”

 

“Magical backlash.”

 

Wendy looked around the room for confirmation, her mouth curving down slightly when she did not see any sign of what Yeri was saying. She turned to Yeri, mouth opening to question her when Seulgi interrupted. 

 

“I don’t see any magic circles, Yeri. Are you sure?”

 

Yeri scoffed and stood from her position on the floor, sidestepping a forensic staff that had started to scan the area. 

 

“I never said it was the victim’s backlash.”

 

The room fell silent, each of them mulling over Yeri’s words with difficulty but was also reluctant to ask as Yeri seemed a little irritated. 

 

(Wendy still remembered the zaps she got the last time when Yeri thought she was asking a stupid question.)

 

Irene spoke up softly.

 

“Could you explain?”

 

Joy made a face and ducked behind Seulgi. Wendy winced and reached out to pull Irene back, already predicting that Yeri wouldn’t be nice to Irene just because she was human-

 

“Whoever we’re after, it’s his backlash.”

 

_ Did she just _ -?

 

Wendy looked at Yeri with surprise, her astonishment growing when she saw the soft look on Yeri’s face. 

 

And then-

 

Her fingers dug into the palms of her hands when her chest throbbed painfully, a jolt of electricity that had her clenching down on her molars. At the pit of her stomach, a fire burned, not unlike the one that she felt when Irene had screamed at her. 

 

_ Mine _ .

 

_ Mine. _

 

**_Mine_ ** **!**

 

“Wendy.”

 

Joy’s hand clamped down on her shoulder tightly, pressing into flesh almost painfully as the taller woman poured a little magic into her touch, a blast of arousal that was barely noticeable by the fae in the room. 

 

It was enough to shock Wendy out of whatever haze she was in. 

 

Avoiding Joy’s eyes, she ripped her shoulder away from the succubus’ hand and pressed her bleeding hands to her stomach. 

 

(How could a human have this much effect on her?)

 

She looked over to where Irene was standing, the human oblivious to Wendy’s suffering.

 

(It couldn’t be.

 

Was Jessica-)

 

*

 

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.”

 

BoA clapped her hands on the table, eyeing each of them expectantly before deciding on Yeri. The witch started the meeting off with their latest crime scene and the disturbing sight they all saw, broadcasting the images onto the screen in front of them. 

 

“Whoever this unsub is, we have to take them off the streets quickly. Judging from the latest murder, this person is no longer in control of the magic they are using.”

 

Yeri flicked her finger, changing the slide to blood splatters taken by the forensic team. 

 

“It looks like a beast type fae was involved here but if you dig deeper into the scene-”

 

She swiped again, this time, the splatters glowed bright blue. 

 

“You’ll see the traces of magic left behind.”

 

BoA hummed thoughtfully.

 

“Why did you conclude it was a magical backlash? Couldn’t it just have been a blasting spell?”

 

Yeri shook her head and went to the next image, this time a fragment of bone viewed under a microscope. There were scorch marks on the bone, dark and twisted, as though someone had reached within and gripped it with a burning hand. 

 

“There are differences in output. I’ll skip the long explanation but only an external backlash could give marks such as these.”

 

BoA nodded. 

 

“So we have a maniac on the loose who can’t control the magic they have procured.”

 

Yeri agreed easily. 

 

“Yes. There are always consequences with magic and this person doesn’t have an ounce of ability to back a spell of this magnitude.”

 

BoA nodded again and gestured for Yeri to sit down before looking over to Joy and Seulgi. There was a slight pause as both women stared at each other, a silent debate as to who would go up to present before Seulgi sighed in defeat, rising from her chair to take over. 

 

“Our interviews weren’t as fruitous as Yeri’s discovery. The vampire elders that we did manage to see closed doors on all of our questions.”

 

She put up an image of several familiar looking faces, Wendy raising a brow at some of the royals in the pictures. 

 

“If we were to believe the elders, then these images are doctored to bring scandal upon the families because there was no possible way that these are the esteemed heirs.”

 

Wendy had to stifle a chuckle at Seulgi’s eyeroll. 

 

“What we did manage to find out was that a lot of the families have been losing Companions.”

 

BoA leant forwards with interest.

 

“We weren’t informed of this. How did this happen?”

 

Joy piped up from her seat.

 

“It’s probably because they are returned to the families not long after they disappeared. But according to what little information we managed to coax out of the help in the houses, they returned  _ different _ .”

 

Wendy blinked, feeling a sense of dread creeping up her spine. 

 

“How so?”

 

Seulgi took the reins back, her face contorting with slight disgust. 

 

“Dazed. Confused. Definite signs of feeding. And  _ other _ activities.”

 

The feeling formed a solid ball and Wendy’s fist tightened around the card Jessica gave, already knowing what exactly they were dealing with. 

 

(Dazed Companions. 

 

Hard parties. 

 

Rebellious royals.)

 

BoA narrowed her eyes.

 

“You can’t be suggesting-”

 

Her sentence broke off at the nods Seulgi and Joy gave her. Her mouth turned down to a scowl, Wendy noting that BoA had glanced briefly towards Irene, who was predictably confused. However, the human was reluctant to speak up, choosing to instead turn her attention towards her tablet, her lower lip caught between her teeth. 

 

With great difficulty, Wendy pulled her attention away from the rapidly reddening lip and turned towards BoA, producing the slightly crumpled card. 

 

“After hearing what Seulgi and Joy have to say, it just confirmed whatever this was that Jessica had given me.”

 

She flicked the card over to Yeri who caught it easily, the witch’s eyebrow raising slightly when her fingers came into contact with the card.

 

“Huh. Didn’t realise vampires knew a spell of this level.”

 

She sniffed at it gingerly and made a face, throwing the card back towards Wendy with distaste.

 

“I take it back. Can’t believe a royal would make contact with an occultist, of all fae.”

 

Wendy opened her mouth to defend her kinsman but was cut off by BoA, the older woman eager to move the proceedings forward.

 

“What is the card for?”

 

Wendy sighed and picked up the card, fingers brushing along the edges as she spoke.

 

“It’s an invitation. Following Irene’s theory about the parties-”

 

Irene’s head snapped up at the mention of her name. 

 

(A warm feeling settled at the edge of her ribs, calming the storm that had been raging since their fight.)

 

“I went to Jessica about it. Unsurprisingly, Jessica already knew what I was there for and gave me this. She said it’s enchanted to show the time and place of the party on the day of the party itself.”

 

Yeri scoffed. 

 

“By an  _ occultist _ . Honestly. I thought vampires had class.”

 

Wendy glared at her but Yeri was saved from a spiel when Irene spoke up softly, eyes still averted away. 

 

“What kind of party is it?”

 

All fae present collectively stiffened, knowing that this was a question that could not be avoided. 

 

(Wendy already felt the burning ashes of regret and ire from their fight from before and came out with a heart sunken in the midst of a tornado, a shipwreck in the abyss of the ocean. 

 

She doesn’t know if she’ll be able to withstand the disgust that would definitely follow when they confess about this party.)

 

BoA, perhaps taking pity on Wendy, saved the vampire from answering, their boss explaining carefully to the younger woman. 

 

“It’s called a Swing Party.”

 

Irene tilted her head to one side. 

 

“What is it?”

 

BoA clasped her hands together and her lips tightened around her fangs.

 

“It’s where vampire nobles gather once in a while to trade Companions.”

 

Wendy watched as Irene’s previously relaxed form hardened with tension, already knowing that the gears behind that brain of hers were turning her towards a conclusion they all knew. 

 

“Doesn’t that- Isn’t that against the law? Against the Peace treaty?”

 

Irene shot Wendy a look, a single glare that decimated the ruins left behind by a love betrayed. Wendy took in a deep breath and looked away, her teeth glued shut even as BoA continued to explain. 

 

“Yes. But that’s how it is. It’s kept a secret because it’s against the law. But it’s also something that left alone in the dark because no one wants to offend the nobles.”

 

Wendy closed her eyes, feeling a magma of fire through the bond that Irene and her shared, a calamity that was not once betrayed by Irene’s calm demeanour. 

 

And within the rage was a thread of disgust, a rejection of the world Wendy had lived in, participated in,  _ born _ in-

 

There was a reason why calamity was named after women.

 

And within the destruction of the place in which she had kept her heart, Wendy understood now. 

 

(Was this what Jessica had meant?)

 

She opened her eyes in time to see Irene pulling her hand away from Joy’s. The succubus, no doubt, had tried to soothe the human using pheromones, only to have Irene brush her off. 

 

BoA cleared her throat. 

 

“It would seem our next step would be to get into the next party. If our culprit is choosing victims from these parties, then there’s a chance they are there at the party.”

 

The group agreed collectively. 

 

“Which means, we would have to go undercover.”

 

She glanced over to Wendy, the vampire pulling on a face that hid the war ongoing in her heart. 

 

“Obviously, Wendy will be going. As for her partner, to be safe, I think Joy should go. Of all the fae here, she’s the least conspicuous in terms of aura.”

 

Wendy rebutted quickly.

 

“It won’t happen. These parties have one of the highest levels of security. Joy won’t even make it past the doors. And even if she does, the nobles in there will know she’s not a Companion.”

 

She looked at BoA straight in the eye. 

 

“If we were to go undercover...”

 

She chanced a look at Irene, her heart thudding painfully when she realised the other woman was forcing her gaze away from her, the both of them knowing that it would have to be them.

 

“It has to be Irene and I.”

 

BoA pursed her lips and then shook her head. 

 

“Be as it may, I’m not comfortable sending Irene into what is proverbially a lion’s den.”

 

She turned towards the human, asking gently, her hand reaching across the table passively.

 

“It will be your choice. I won’t force you.”

 

Wendy watched as Irene debated internally before standing up on shaky legs. 

 

“Could I have a moment to think?”

 

And, without waiting for BoA’s verbal approval, she stalked out of the room quickly.

 

Wendy made to move after her when Joy raised a hand. 

 

“Let me.”

 

And the taller woman followed after Irene, leaving Wendy alone with the storm in her heart and confusion in her mind.

 

*

 

Irene did not wait for Joy to speak. One hand came up and pushed at Joy’s shoulder lightly, a clear warning that was followed by reprimand that was quiet yet commanding. 

 

“Don’t say a word.”

 

Joy raised her hands in surrender and took a step back.

 

She opted to wait patiently for Irene to work through her feelings, the other woman clearly troubled by what she had just learned.

 

(And, if Joy was tactless enough to probe, probably by the feelings that Wendy had been projecting throughout the meeting.)

 

“I don’t want to go.”

 

Irene’s voice was small and tired, her words wrapped up in a fear that Joy would never feel in her lifetime. 

 

Nonetheless, Joy could understand it.

 

Nor was she heartless.

 

It was with this in mind that she replied just as quietly, her voice soothing and calm against Irene’s frayed nerves. 

 

“And you don’t have to. The choice is yours.”

 

Irene let out a wet laugh, invoked with tears that never left her eyes.

 

“...But it would save people if I did.”

 

There was saddening and terrifying about Irene’s pain, dark and deep as it was that it could overwhelm and drown everybody. 

 

But Joy forged on, her lips forming words that Irene needed to hear, even if they were unwanted. 

 

“...Yes, yes, it would.”

 

Letting out a breath that seemed to hold the world’s burden, Irene looked up at Joy helplessly.

 

“Then there’s not really a choice, is there?”

 

*

 

“You’re sure about this?”

 

Irene, for the first time since she had been transferred over, looked at BoA right in the eyes and gave her answer firmly.

 

“I’ll go in with Wendy.”

 

She kept her gaze on BoA, ignoring the burning stare at the side of her face from Wendy’s side of the table. 

 

(She doesn’t want to decipher the looks nor the feelings that she could feel through their bond as master and Companion.

 

She doesn’t want to know. 

 

She can-

 

_ Tiffany _ .)

 

BoA sighed before agreeing with much reluctance.

 

“Alright. Then we will wait for the invitation to come in.”

 

Yeri spoke up quickly, her eyes glowing yellow as she held the card between her fingers. 

 

“We might not have to wait long. There’s a reaction from the card now.”

 

They all waited with bated breath and watched as words were scrawled onto the piece of paper, a generic loopy font that spoke of a time and place. 

 

When the final swirl and period had settled, BoA clapped her hands together, bringing their attention back towards her. 

 

“Alright. The operation commences tonight.”

 

She turned towards Wendy, the vampire lifting her chin in response.

 

“You’re in charge. Both you and Irene get ready. Play it safe. Play it  _ smart _ .”

 

Irene winced when BoA turned towards her, her body automatically curving into itself at the presence of such command. 

 

“And you, follow Wendy’s lead. Do  _ not _ do anything stupid.”

 

Irene nodded and with that, BoA clapped her hands together again. 

 

“Now, break.”

 

And she promptly shot off the chair.

 

(And leaving behind a gaze that was so heavy, it was almost suffocating.)

 

*

 

Wendy gripped at her shirt tightly, anchoring herself in the midst of the pain that was overwhelming her senses. Leaning against the wall heavily, she forced herself to take a breath, blowing air out forcefully as though to cleanse the poison that had seeped into her lungs and blood. 

 

She doesn’t notice the looks her colleagues were giving her, nor did she bother about them.

 

She could only feel the crumbling of columns and walls within her chest, the crunching of glass that had been shattered and scattered beneath the feet of those who could care less about her. 

 

Of Irene who couldn’t even stand to be in the same place with her. 

 

She took another breath and shook her head, accidentally pricking her lip with her extended fangs. 

 

And then, Wendy made her way out of the station.

 

Towards the one person who could explain exactly what was going on with her. 

 

(Towards Jessica who had told her she was being punished.)

 

*

 

_ “Are they... mated?” _

 

_ “Not yet. But close enough.” _

 

_ “Enough to hurt her.” _

 

_ A pause. _

 

_ “Don’t tell me it will be like that time they sent the other Companion over.” _

 

_ “No, Seulgi.” _

 

_ “Then what, Joy?” _

 

_ “This will be what kills her.” _

 

_ “... We need to tell her.” _

 

_ “I don’t think she’ll listen.” _

 

*

 

_ “One day. You’ll see. We’ll be together officially, even if we are of different races.” _

 

_ Wendy looked up, head burrowing into the lap of her Companion, a warm smile on her face. A hand reached up and brushed her hair away from her forehead, gentle and loving.  _

 

_ “Will you truly be able to do that?” _

 

_ Wendy laughed loudly and pumped a fist into the air. _

 

_ “Of course! I can make changes once I’m in the inner circle! Then we wouldn’t have to hide anymore.” _

 

_ The other woman smiled, wide and happy. _

 

_ “Then I’ll believe you.” _

 

_ Wendy laughed again and closed her eyes, content to stay where she was at the moment.  _

 

_ (And missed the smile turning bitter and vicious, accompanied by a look that could only be called murderous.) _


End file.
